


Редкие существа

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Абернети знакомится с соратником. И с магическими животными.
Kudos: 2





	Редкие существа

За окном его спальни снова горы, много неба и вид далеко-далеко — как тогда, когда он учился в Ильверморни. Вид очень похожий — Нурменгард тоже стоит высоко. Абернети видел его со стороны и на расстоянии — однажды. Серой гладкой скалой замок уходил в небо.

За толстыми стенами есть не только бесконечные лестничные пролеты, но и лифты. И сейчас один из них плавно ухнул вниз, к подножию замка-скалы.

У Абернети было свободное время. В Дуэльном зале его ждали к трем. Ивайла, поставленная ему преподавателем по чарам — тем чарам, которым не учат в Ильверморни, — и того позже. А пока только холодное, пасмурное утро.

Конечно, можно взять книги или попрактиковаться в одиночестве. Но сначала он немного отдохнет. Прогуляется.

В конюшне ровные ряды стойл уходили вдаль — к светлому пятну широкого проема, выходящего на открытую площадку и обрыв. За узорными решетками стойл виднелись твари — фестралы, гиппогрифы, крылатые кони.

Абернети медленно пошел между рядов, пристально рассматривая зверей. Те его заметили, тянули морды — черные и костистые, покрытые шерстью или с клювом и перьями.

Он никогда не знал, что в МАКУСА вообще есть фестралы. Хотя их, наверное, и не было, специально пригнали из Европы.

Особенно любопытный фестрал нашел участок решетки пошире, высунул нос и дохнул на Абернети потоком теплого воздуха. Живое, настоящее существо из плоти и крови, а не костяной призрак.

Недели две назад, когда Абернети сажали в карету, она казалась ему никем не запряженной.

Когда колеса снова коснулись земли и Абернети вышел из кареты под стенами Нурменгарда — он увидел, как фыркают, тяжело опустив головы, усталые фестралы.

Абернети, старательно держа руку повыше острых клыков, почесал фестралу нос. Зверь сопел, но откусить руку не пытался. Кожа у него была бархатистой и туго обтягивала что-то вроде костяного гребня на месте носа — у обычных, не костяных и плотоядных лошадей, такого не было, это даже Абернети знал.

Конюшня, кажется, полнилась только шуршанием, дыханием и редким топотом тварей, но вдруг дверь одного из стойл отъехала в сторону, и из него вышел человек.

Абернети вздрогнул и отвлекся, и фестрал немедленно воспользовался моментом, чтобы ткнуться носом в руку. Убрав ее на всякий случай подальше, Абернети вгляделся.

Сначала он решил, что не знает этого человека, но потом узнал.

— Мистер Скамандер? — А ведь он что-то слышал. Что человек, из-за которого Гриндельвальд попал в тюрьму, сделал все нарочно. Что у Гриндельвальда были свой расчет в этом…

Скамандер кивнул.

— Вы здесь с какой-то целью?

— Нет, я просто… смотрел.

— Понятно. — Скамандер повернулся к ближайшему стойлу. — Вы же американец. У вас вовсе нет магических существ. — Тон у него был сложный.

— Да, — подтвердил Абернети. Фестрал справа снова высунул морду, тянулся губами. Скамандер был таким, каким запомнился — высокий, худой, какой-то несуразный и словно нескладный. Только пальто не синее, а серое, на плече тканевая сумка.

Наверное, это хорошо, что он познакомится с еще одним последователем? Народу в замке было немного, лишь самые доверенные лица. И тут Скамандер, которого официально считали — хоть и не все — не имеющим к Гриндельвальду отношения.

— Хотите мне помочь? — внезапно задал вопрос Скамандер, открывая дверь соседнего стойла.

— Что нужно делать? — удивленно спросил Абернети. Первоначально Скамандер казался не слишком дружелюбным, но теперь словно передумал.

— Кормить Бруну и отвлекать, чтобы она не мешала, пока я буду закладывать мазь в копыта. — Из стойла уже высунулась морда на длинной шее, Скамандер небрежным движением загнал ее обратно.

— Хорошо. — Это звучало несложно. И интересно.

— Тогда берите и заходите. — Скамандер всучил ему бумажный пакетик и вошел в стойло. — Давайте по одному куску, пусть не съедает все сразу.

Абернети немного нерешительно последовал за ним. Под ногами вместо шершавой плитки оказалась солома, дверь закрылась, а фестрал — Бруна — уже пыталась сама влезть носом в пакетик.

Скамандер присел у передней ноги животного и завозился там. Абернети убрал лакомство от морды, сунул руку в пакетик и достал оттуда какой-то темный кусочек. Наверное, вяленое мясо.

— Давайте на раскрытой ладони, — проинструктировал Скамандер.

Находящийся к Абернети так близко фестрал внушал какую-то жуть. В конце концов, он хоть и магическое, но животное, такое крупное, и смотрит заинтересованно… Вроде бы далеко не самое страшное, с чем Абернети сталкивался, но как же непривычно!

Бруна довольно воспитанно взяла мясо с раскрытой ладони. Костяной нос и клыки прошлись по коже, но даже не поцарапали. Абернети нервно выдохнул и полез за следующим куском. Скамандер непонятным образом заставил фестрала согнуть ногу, подставив копыто, и теперь что-то с ним делал.

Бумажный пакетик приходилось отводить и прятать от жадной морды, зверь фыркал на Абернети, ладонь стала мокрой от слюны, но ничего страшного так и не случилось. Скамандер перемещался от одной ноги к другой, Бруна хватала кусочек за кусочком и выпрашивала следующий, следя за движениями Абернети глазами-бельмами.

— Все. — Скамандер обошел Бруну по кругу и выпрямился. — Отлично, пойдемте. — Он потрепал фестрала по шее.

— Вы же тут находитесь не из-за фестралов, верно? — спросил Абернети, когда они оба уже покинули стойло, а вокруг них наблюдалось оживление учуявших вкусненькое тварей. За которыми определенно было кому присмотреть и без британцев-шпионов.

— Конечно. — Скамандер укладывал банку мази в сумку. — Но раз я уже тут, то решил посмотреть, не нужна ли моя помощь. Как вам Бруна?

— Это… — Абернети замешкался. — Мне понравилось. — Он затруднялся описать ощущения, но пока жесткая морда мягкими губами тыкалась ему в ладонь, остальной мир словно таял в дымке, растворялся — все казалось таким простым.

— Рад слышать. — Скамандер внезапно улыбнулся ему — тепло и широко. И смотрел уже гораздо более заинтересованно. — Не желаете еще поучаствовать?

— Каким образом?

— Совершить со мной верховую прогулку. Фестралам нужно полетать, и особенно полезно будет под всадником. Это не потребует от вас никаких навыков, фестралы сами удерживают всадника на себе.

Абернети вспомнил бесконечное темное море под лишенной дверцы каретой и такое же темное небо, медленно сменяющиеся рассветом и горами. Он почти не бывал в небе, на метлу в последний раз садился очень давно. А если в следующий раз понадобится сесть на фестрала?

— Да, конечно. Что я должен делать?

— Отлично. — Скамандер быстро улыбнулся еще раз и кивнул. — Пока просто подождите вот здесь.

Абернети отошел в сторону. Скамандер призвал к себе два набора ремней — что это уздечки, стало ясно только когда он вывел одного из фестралов в проход и нацепил эту конструкцию ему на голову. А потом пошел за вторым.

— Это Фрида, это Эрна, — говорил Скамандер, осматривая морды и копыта. — Фрида будет держаться за Эрной, вам ничего не нужно делать, просто сидите. Держитесь за гриву, уздечка тут для ее рабочего настроения и на всякий случай, не трогайте. — Он замотал повод Фриды вокруг ее шеи. — Беритесь вот тут. Пойдем. Садиться на фестралов в помещении может быть опасно.

Жесткие кожаные полоски повода оказались в руке Абернети, он сжал их и пошел за Скамандером, который уже вел Эрну к выходу. Фрида нетерпеливо тянулась за ней.

На открытой каменной площадке ветер ударил в лицо, схватил за пальцы, нещадно намекая, что одевался Абернети для прогулки по Нурменгарду, а не по небу. Абернети поежился — придется померзнуть. Скамандер оставил своего фестрала и подошел к нему, доставая палочку.

— Теплую одежду это не заменит, но на короткое время хватит. Я не собираюсь ронять никого с фестрала. — Скамандер сделал незнакомое, сложное движение палочкой, коснулся рукава пиджака, и тот словно затвердел и потеплел, сразу перестав быть настолько продуваемым.

— Спасибо. — Абернети глубоко вдохнул холодный горный воздух, кинул взгляд на небо — низкое и серое, кажется, до него сейчас дотянутся то ли горы, то ли Нурменгард.

— Повернитесь к Фриде, возьмитесь левой рукой за гриву. Это колено сюда, вот так, отталкиваетесь и закидываете другую ногу. — Скамандер действовал ловко — раз, два, и вот уже шелковистая черная спина под ним, пальцы сжимают гриву. Спина покачнулась, когда Фрида переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Просто держитесь и оставайтесь спокойным, — посоветовал Скамандер, отходя к Эрне. Мигом оказался на ее спине, взял повод…

Мир ушел сначала назад, когда оба фестрала сперва поскакали, а через несколько ярдов, не достигнув конца площадки, оттолкнулись, расправили огромные крылья и прыгнули вверх.

Абернети, резко вдохнув, плотнее прижался к гриве, прячась от холодного потока. Мимо серой скалой уходил вниз Нурменгард, потом вокруг оказалось очень много… ничего. И далекие горы.

Редкий морозный воздух и далекая земля заставляли сердце биться суматошно. Скамандер повел Эрну по широкой спирали, наматывая вокруг замка круги — чтобы не вылететь за пределы защитных заклинаний. Фрида следовала за товаркой — она, редко взмахивая крыльями, словно висела в воздухе, плавно несясь вперед. Под ним была только узкая костлявая спина, а под нею — ничего, лишь скалы далеко внизу, темные с белыми пятнами. Ветер, несмотря на утепление, продувал насквозь — гулял на месте сердца и мозга, выдувал мысли, легкий, бесплотный, зимний. Абернети выдохнул — или засмеялся, почти касаясь носом шеи Фриды. Мощные крылья взмахнули, унося их еще выше, потом фестралы резко ушли вниз, снова выправились… Нурменгард огромной свечой оставался слева от них, как ось; впереди и справа Скамандер вел Эрну по спирали.

Фестралы приземлялись очень мягко, неощутимо. Зато с их спины на твердую землю сползти было сложновато.

Ноги дрожали, а в груди все еще гудел ветер.

— Все в порядке? — Скамандер подошел, ведя за собой Эрну.

Абернети неуклюже погладил Фриду по шее, пересчитал пальцами кости.

— Да! Замечательно. Они такие… — Абернети не нашел слов, но Скамандер, кажется, все равно обрадовался.

— Пойдемте.

Фрида и Эрна, уже без уздечек и протертые мягкими тряпочками — Скамандер показал, как правильно — вернулись в свои стойла. Остатки сушеного мяса разделили между ними, и теперь обе шумно выгребали лакомство из кормушек.

— Вы же никогда раньше не видели фестралов, верно? В смысле, вообще магических существ.

— Нет. — Абернети покачал головой. — В Ильверморни кое-кто был, но…

— Самые маленькие и безопасные существа, да, — кивнул Скамандер. Он достал еще пакетик, медленно пошел по проходу, закидывая по паре кусочков в каждую кормушку. Абернети последовал за ним.

— Они заслуживают лучшего. — Когда они дошли до крылатых коней, Скамандер достал яблоки. Животные вокруг фыркали и трескали угощение, кто-то от возбуждения даже крыльями захлопал. — Вы знаете, что в Америке гром-птицы как вымирают, так и истребляются? Символ страны и МАКУСА. Вы же никогда не видели живую гром-птицу, верно?

— Нет. — Абернети украдкой погладил рыжий конский нос, высунутый сквозь решетку.

— Мало кто видел, — вздохнул Скамандер.

— А… Что по этому поводу думает Гриндельвальд? — поинтересовался Абернети. Его самого вопросы магических существ никак не касались — до сегодняшнего дня.

— Разделяет мое мнение, — спокойно ответил Скамандер. Не «я разделяю его», а «он — мое»! — Магическим существам нужно больше безопасности и пространства, свободного от маглов и магов. Им просто нужно где-то жить и не быть истребляемыми ради Статута или ингредиентов.

— Понятно, — неопределенно ответил Абернети. Принял у Скамандера яблоко и скормил его рыжему коню.

— Спасибо за помощь. — Скамандер снова закинул на плечо сумку. — Теперь я должен идти, у меня еще дела. Приятно было познакомиться.

— Взаимно. До встречи.

Уставший от упражнений разум словно очистился, да и в теле появились новые силы. Абернети улыбнулся, еще раз погладил рыжий нос и пошел к выходу из конюшни.


End file.
